Así pierdes a la chica
by Lost21
Summary: Así es cómo Camila perdió a Lauren. Camren


La miré a los ojos una vez más. _–Todo estará bien –_ susurré. _–confía en mí. Saldremos de esta –_ besé su frente y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

 _-No quiero que me separen de ti. Eres el amor de mi vida. No sé qué pasaría si…_

 _-Si nada –_ la interrumpí _– no va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo._

Cerré los ojos y me perdí en su aroma. Mordí mi labio. Yo también estaba muriendo de miedo, pero alguien debía mantener la cordura. Yo era su pilar. No me podía derrumbar. No podía tomarme ese lujo.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Ella seguía recostada en mi pecho tranquilizándose. Debía idear algo con rapidez. No podía pasar un día más o de verdad ya no habría marcha atrás. Sus padres la sacarían de la escuela, no podría seguir estudiando, la alejarían de mi lado y sabrá Dios qué más le harían. No podía pensar en nada. Estaba al borde del llanto, estaba a punto de derrumbarme.

 _\- Hazlo –_ rompí el silencio. Pude sentir como su respiración se había detenido. Levantó el rostro y me miró a los ojos.

 _\- ¿Qué? -_ me miró incrédula _– no, no. Por favor. Debe haber otra salida_ – y comenzó a llorar.

 _\- No hay otra. No veo otra posible. Le gustas y lo sabes. Sólo será en lo que tus padres dejan de sospechar de nosotras, cariño. Por favor…_ \- limpié con mi pulgar una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

 _-Por favor…_ \- la interrumpí tomando su teléfono. Se lo entregué.

 _\- Hazlo._ – le ordené y así lo hizo. Abrió su conversación y escribió las palabras que serían el inicio del fin "Quiero arriesgarme contigo". Lo leí, me concentré en no perder el balance y asentí. Lo envió. Me miró desconcertada y no pude más. Lo había arruinado todo. Me derrumbé y ella conmigo. Me abrazó con mucha fuerza. _– No me dejes ir…_ \- le supliqué.

 _\- No lo haré, cariño. Lo dijiste, podemos con esto –_ me miró a los ojos. Sabía que ella moría de miedo también. Hizo su mejor intento de una sonrisa y me besó. _– te amo como jamás he amado en la vida –_ sus palabras me reconfortaron. No pensé más y la besé. Ojalá ese momento hubiera sido eterno.

Pasó una semana. Él lo sabía. Lo podía notar cuando me miraba. Como nos observaba cuando estábamos juntas. Podíamos engañar o al menos, pretender que lo hacíamos con todos los demás con nuestra historia de "mejores amigas". Pero estaba casi segura de que él lo sabía.

No podía más con ello. Saber que alguien más la besaba, la abrazaba, tomaba su mano me destruía. No podíamos evitar discutir repetidamente acerca de lo mismo. El final de la discusión era el mismo siempre y claro, yo tenía la culpa. La forcé a hacerlo. Probablemente hubiéramos encontrado otra salida. Él era su novio. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de tratarla como tal. Lo único que me reconfortaba era el saber que siempre estando con él se mensajeaba conmigo. Muy tonto, lo sé. Pero sabía que pensaba en mí. Que no le importaba más que saber de mí. Desearía que eso hubiese durado…

 _-_ _¡Ya déjalo! –_ le grité furiosa.

 _-¡No puedo! –_ me contestó en el mismo tono. Me quedé helada y la miré sin poder disimular el dolor _– no puedo… -_ susurró esta vez.

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres con "no puedo"? –_ intenté que mis palabras sonaran firmes.

 _\- Mis padres siguen sospechando de nosotras…_

 _\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Dios mío! Aquél idiota se la vive en tu casa. ¿Qué más quieren? –_ perdí el control y golpeé la pared. Me miró desconcertada.

 _\- Saben que hablo mucho contigo. Dicen que debería hablar más con él que contigo. Cariño, calma_ – tomó mi puño y lo besó. Me miró a los ojos _– te amo a ti nada más. No siento absolutamente nada por él. No te desesperes, amor. Saldremos de esta._

Y le creí.

Después de haber pasado todo el día de mal humor. Sonó mi teléfono. Ya eran las 11:00 pm. Contesté enseguida.

 _\- ¿Qué rayos? –_ fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca.

 _\- Estás molesta. Lo sé, cariño. Lamento no haberme comunicado en todo el día. Logré que discutiéramos fuerte._ – se detuvo esperando una respuesta mía _– me fue a buscar temprano y fuimos a comer. Después fue a verme jugar. Anoté 10 puntos, mi vida. Dedicados a ti, como siempre –_ sonreí. Sabía cómo salir de un campo lleno de minas, definitivamente.

 _\- Tuviste todo el día para haberme mandado un mensaje. No perdías más de un minuto. ¿Tienes idea cómo me paso sabiendo que estás con ese idiota todo el día?_ – mi respiración se agitó e hice una pausa para que continuara.

 _\- Cariño, no tenía internet. A veces que saco el teléfono se molesta. Sabe que te amo, estoy casi segura… el punto aquí es que se terminó. Lo terminé._

 _-Dios mío –_ suspiré y reí. Casi lloro de felicidad en ese instante. _– ¿De verdad? ¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _-Créelo, cariño. Ya estamos libres por fin –_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo me tranquilicé.

 _-Te amo, mi vida. Te amo como no tienes una idea_ – susurré. Sólo Dios sabía cuan ciertas eran mis palabras.

La felicidad no nos duró mucho tiempo. Él la seguía buscando. Iba a todos los juegos de básquet donde ella jugaba y yo no podía ir para no levantar sospechas. El tío de ella, lo amaba. Le parecía perfecto para ella y le avisaba acerca de todos los juegos y él se presentaba. La llevaba a cenar y cosas por el estilo. Con el tiempo me resigné a dejar de reclamar el por qué aceptaba tales invitaciones, puesto que su respuesta siempre sería la misma: no podía levantar sospechas.

Me parecían medidas innecesarias, pero sentía como nuestra relación pendía de un hilo. Prefería tragarme todo a volver a discutir con ella. Me amaba. Lo sentía cada vez que me abrazaba, me miraba, me besaba y me decía que sólo me amaba a mí. Cada vez que me juraba que era el amor de su vida…

Eventualmente volvieron. En menos de dos meses habían terminado al menos 5 ocasiones pero él seguía buscándola. Rogándole. Ella me decía cuan enfermo lo sentía. Cuan desesperada estaba porque todo se terminara. Yo no podía evitar pensar que todo se terminaría si ella decidiera hacerlo. Su presencia ya no era necesaria. Pero por alguna razón, siempre salía un problema donde hacía que no pudiese dejarlo.

Me cansé. Le dije que si no lo terminaba que podía olvidarse de mí. Discutimos fuertemente y ese mismo día, un par de horas más tarde los vi hablar. Terminaron de hacerlo y caminó hacia mí.

 _-Se terminó_ – sentí dolor en sus palabras.

 _\- ¿Nos…? –_ susurré asustada.

 _-Él y yo._ – contestó con sequedad.

 _-¿Estás bien? –_

- _Si. ¿Podemos irnos?_

Asentí y nos subimos al coche. Tomé su mano y la besé. No podía evitar sentirme feliz. En cambio, en ella notaba algo que me preocupaba. ¿Estaba triste? Camino a casa lo vimos. Estaba parado esperando el camión. La miré instintivamente. Lo que vi me desgarró. Lo miraba fijamente, con dolor.

 _-¿Pasa algo?_ – le interrumpí sin dejar de observar sus reacciones.

 _\- No, no. Estoy… bien_ \- sus ojos se mojaron

Asentí. No le creí.

Llegamos a mi casa y le serví comida. Quise actuar con normalidad pero ella seguía igual. Entonces, rompí el silencio.

 _\- ¿Tanto te pesa terminar con él? –_ esas palabras fueron el detonante. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza. No supe que hacer. Le pasé una servilleta para que secara sus lágrimas. Quería irme en ese instante. Desaparecer y llorar todo eso que me había estado aguantando con tantas fuerzas.

No dijimos una palabra más. Subimos a mi recamara y se sentó en mi cama. Continuó llorando.

 _\- Si tanto lo extrañas, no te estorbo más. –_ dije rompiendo el silencio. Dejó de llorar y me miró suplicante.

 _\- ¡No, no, no! No me digas eso, cariño. Te amo, te amo y lo sabes. Es solo que, siento pena por él._ – intentó dejar de llorar. Una parte de mí le creyó y la abrazó. Otra esta incómoda por su reacción. Eso no era "nada". Sin embargo, creo que sólo quise creerle.

Pasaron tres meses. Ellos se saludaban de vez en cuando. Ella estaba conmigo, lo sabía. Eso debía ser lo que importaba, pero algo simplemente no se sentía bien. Me convertí en alguien irreconocible. Estaba molesta casi todo el tiempo. Si se miraban una milésima de segundo me molestaba de sobremanera. Incluso llegué a revisar sus conexiones. Ambos se conectaban y desconectaban al mismo tiempo. Hubo ocasiones donde nos despedíamos y descubría que ella seguía en línea. Nunca quise decir nada, al fin y al cabo estaba conmigo, ¿no?

En una ocasión no lo soporté más y le dije sobre mis sospechas, le confesé avergonzada de todas las cosas que mis celos me llevaban a hacer. Se molestó mucho. Me dijo que estaba conmigo, que yo misma había visto como lo había terminado. Que no sabía que más quería de ella. Lo sabía, me había comportado muy idiota. Ella tenía razón al molestarse


End file.
